


读后感38-40

by LaoChuNan



Category: TFBOYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan





	读后感38-40

38.  
自从王俊凯和王源放弃了“虽然他是我命中注定的恋人但我就是要高冷地欲拒还迎不然怎么体现我的冰清玉洁”和“就算我哈他哈的口水直流也不能抛下自己的节操必须时时刻刻提醒读者我才不喜欢他那个烂人”那一套之后……  
两个人就彻底地投入到如火如荼的打野（炮）运动之中。

午后的情人坡，天光明媚，绿草茵茵，王俊凯和王源惬意地在树荫下乘凉。  
“今天情人坡怎么没有人呀。”王源趴在王俊凯给他铺的外套上，把玩一根狗尾巴草。  
“小长假，也许都出去玩了。”王俊凯眯着眼睛说。  
王源笑嘻嘻地用狗尾巴草轻扫王俊凯的脖子。“舒不舒服？”  
“别闹。”王俊凯弯起嘴角，虚虚握住他的手。  
王源锲而不舍。“猫科动物不是很喜欢这样的嘛？”他干脆直接伸手搔王俊凯颈间的软肉：“爽不爽？喵一声给爷听听？”  
邪魅狂狷如王俊凯，被这小猫抓一样的挠法撩搔着也忍不住笑了。  
“反了你了。”他趁其不备突然发力，把王源带到自己腿上，制住他的双手：“想玩是吧？”  
王源的眼睛被他用衣服盖住，双手也被按在地上，肩胛骨硬邦邦地抵着王俊凯的大腿。  
黑暗中，一丝痒意从脖子处传来——他刚意识到是狗尾巴草，那痒意就瞬间排山倒海袭来，激得他不住地缩起脖子：“别，别——哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“爽不爽？舒不舒服？嗯？”王俊凯用力按住腿上不断翻滚挣扎的人，“说我错了。”  
“哈哈哈哈——我错了！”王源笑得上气不接下气，连连求饶：“我错了我错了我错了！”  
王俊凯尤不满足，扔了狗尾巴草直接上下其手，专攻腰间腋下颈后：“说王俊凯是我爸爸。”  
“王——王俊凯——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——是我爸爸！”  
“乖孩子。”大变态这才停了手夸奖道。  
王源气喘吁吁掀开蒙在脸上的衣服：“呸！反悔！刚才说的都不算。”  
王俊凯作势伸向他腰间，王源立刻屈服于他的淫威，举起双手投降：“没有没有，算算算！”  
王俊凯捏他的脸笑他：“你怎么那么没骨气。”  
“我是在保存实力，这是策略懂吗，大变态。”王源狡辩道。  
王俊凯微笑着看了他一会儿。  
“过来。”他伸手把王源捞起。  
王源一看他的表情就知道他转什么心思，但也没反抗，乖乖靠在他怀里任他亲吻。  
明明是很柔情的吻，因为王源还未平稳下来的呼吸，总像是带了点情和谐欲的色彩，惹得王俊凯也有些进入状态：“这么激动？”  
坐在他腿上的人脸颊红红的：“刚才还没喘过气呢。”  
两人对视，都从对方眼睛里看到了隐隐的火苗。  
此刻天时地利俱备，他们又都有些蠢蠢欲动，不做点什么简直对不起这融融春光。  
于是王俊凯更深地吻住了王源。

敏感的口腔内壁被反复舔舐，某人作乱的双手也在身上四处点火，王源有些忍不住地在王俊凯腿上磨蹭起来，双手抓紧了他的胳膊。  
“停——停，”王源侧着头微微喘息着说，“在这里会被人看见。”  
王俊凯在他白皙的脖子上留下一串淡色的吻痕。  
“到树背面去，”他哑声说，直接就着这个姿势把王源抱起，“那里是视线死角。”  
几步路走得他们心旌摇曳，王源被王俊凯压到树上，单腿勾着他的腰。  
这姿势说不上舒服。粗粝的树皮透过薄薄一层衬衫摩擦着他的皮肤，王源不用看都知道肯定红成一片。  
但这点疼痛比起摧枯拉朽烧过他全身的情和谐欲来实在不算什么。  
王俊凯正比平常更凶猛地攻击着他的唇舌，一丝丝水线从他嘴角溢出去浸湿了衣领。他看起来甚至有点急不可耐；抵在树干上的王源被他持续上顶的动作压得喘不过气，衬衫崩开了好几颗扣子，皮带松松垮垮地垂在腿边。  
他的小腹因为对方明显高涨的欲望而阵阵抽紧，迫切地渴求着抚摸。快和谐感把理智烧得一丝不剩，他的手无师自通解开王俊凯的裤腰带，握住。  
“唔。”王俊凯在他手指技巧性地划过顶端时闭了闭眼，咽下一声闷哼。“等等……你先来。”  
他半跪下来，直截了当地含住王源。  
被灵活的舌头伺候着，王源咬紧牙关，吐出一口颤抖的喘息。  
世界像雾一样散去了，他意识里只剩这个温暖、柔软而湿润的所在，不知疲倦地舔舐着、吸和谐吮着。毁灭性的快和鞋感像潮汐一样一波高过一波地冲刷过他全身，他的五脏六腑无不欢呼着投降，浑身的神经末梢都为之尖叫颤栗，身体里仿佛有什么在痉挛着抽紧——直到最高的那一浪以无往而不胜之势淹没了他，把他托向前所未有的人间极乐。  
潮水留恋地退去了，只剩涓涓细流在他周身流淌，他衣衫不整靠在树上喘息，浑身酥软，一动也不想动。  
“太爽了。”他气若游丝地说，当王俊凯又一次吻上来时无力拒绝。

39.  
王俊凯把他翻了个个儿，双手钳在他腰间，他清晰地感觉到对方勃发的东西抵着他的腿跟。  
“我最受不了看到你高朝的样子，”他听见他不稳的声音，“特别……漂亮。”  
“不……不行，”王源意识到他的意图，有点受惊地挣扎了一下，“东西都没带……”  
王俊凯灼热的呼吸喷进他耳朵里。  
“不会疼的，乖。”他亲了亲他洁白的耳垂。  
王俊凯的手指蘸着黏糊糊的他自己的东西探了进去。  
王源浑身一哆嗦，紧张地僵直了脊背：“不行的……进不去的。”他怕到声音里带了哭腔，王俊凯不断亲吻安抚：“进得去，相信我。”  
后面的人急促的心跳传进他胸腔里，王源能从他低沉的呼吸声中感受到他的难耐。  
情正浓时，王源纵然怕痛，但也万万舍不得王俊凯受委屈，心下一软，忍住惧怕顺从地接纳起他的手指。  
王俊凯前面其实已经湿得一塌糊涂了，因此很容易就进入了一半。他小心地控制自己的进度，牵起王源的手与他十指相缠。  
全一根一没一入时他总算松了一口气，这才缓缓动作起来。  
王源咬着下唇，两滴眼泪啪嗒落到草地上。进来的时候还是免不了有点痛，背上更痛，但他忍住了没出声。  
王俊凯见他哭了，立刻吻他挂着泪珠的眼睛：“弄疼你了？对不起。”  
王源摇摇头，手指紧紧扣着树皮：“没关系。你快点……”  
王俊凯一面心疼他，一面箭在弦上，只有尽量让他舒服，凶器在里面打着旋摩擦，磨过每一个角落。羞涩的通道被慢慢磨开，柔软而紧窒地包裹着。  
不知是被戳到了哪里，一阵与刚才迥然不同的酥麻感觉从尾骨蹿升到头顶，王源忍不住轻哼一声软了腰。  
王俊凯笑了一声加快速度：“爽了？”  
王源彻底软成了一滩水。体内最敏感的地方被持续摩擦，酸麻的感觉让他浑身骨头都酥了一样使不上力。过多的电流堆积在体内，他躲也躲不开，叫也叫不出，又快活又难过简直要哭出声来。  
“怎么又哭了？”王俊凯掐着他的腰动作的同时不忘帮他抹去眼泪，“水这么多，口及的这么紧……爽哭了？”  
王源又气又难为情，刚想开口却漏出一声拉长了调千回百转的申今，吓得他连忙闭上了嘴。  
王俊凯并不放过他，对准了角度研磨，看到王源脸上露出难耐的愉悦而痛苦的神情。  
……漂亮得让他心头火起，恨不得把他锁在自己怀里干一辈子。  
“慢……慢点！”王源颤声说，脸色晕红，眼睛里含着水：“我快……”  
王俊凯捏着他腰的手青筋暴起：“一起。”  
王源被突如其来的高朝击中了。他露在外面的脖颈泛起粉红，浑身痉挛，目光涣散，几股稀薄的液体洒到了树干上。  
王俊凯喘着气在他耳边说：“你看看你……树都被你弄脏了。”

40.  
连she了两次，王源精疲力竭双腿发软，眼波里也带了点婉转缠绵勾人的味道。  
王俊凯心里又蹿起了小火苗，狠狠吻了一把还不罢休，暗道晚上回家再好好收拾你。  
这时王俊凯手机响了。是校医。  
“什么事？”王俊凯按了接听疑惑地问。他和校医关系不算亲近，私下里少有联系。  
电话那头静了几秒。  
“喂？”  
校医有些颤抖地开口。“你身边那个，他是……龙？”  
上次王源晕倒，校医是看过他额头刚冒尖的小角的。不像王俊凯，他没那么厉害的眼力，只以为王源是偏远山区里刚化形的混血天鹿或辟邪。  
龙族一脉已经断了几十年了，他亲眼看见这世上最后一条龙魂消魄散。  
这怎么可能？  
王俊凯立刻警觉起来。校医不可能自己猜到王源的血统，只有可能是协会的人。  
“谁和你在一起？”  
对方好像哭了。“对不起……我一开始不知道……他们问我就直说了。”  
王俊凯挂了电话，面沉如水。  
王源问他：“怎么了？”  
“协会的人来了。”王俊凯拽着他的胳膊跑向停车场，“我们先避避。”  
王源惶然：“他们来做什么？……来抓我吗？”  
王俊凯用力捏他的手：“不怕，我会陪着你。”  
两人方寸大乱之下，不自觉地用了点非人的力量，脚下踩着风，转眼间到了空荡荡的停车场。  
“先回家。”王俊凯脑袋里思绪千回百转，松了王源的手。  
那只被他握着的手很冷，脱离他掌心的时候指尖好像留恋地碰了碰他，然后无力地垂了下去。  
他绕过车身走到门边，僵住了。  
心口像被针扎一样，剧烈的疼痛迅速蔓延到整个胸腔，疼得他跪倒在地。冷汗一瞬间打湿了衬衫，湿漉漉的贴在背上。  
“王源！”他嘶声吼道，红着眼睛站起身，发疯般的跑了出去。  
但空旷的停车场已经不见了王源的踪影。

王源醒来的时候浑身针刺似的疼。  
他做了很长很久的噩梦，醒来的时候还惊魂未定，心脏跳得厉害。震动的胸腔让他身上那种血液不通般的针刺感更剧烈了，他忍不住痛苦地叫了出来。  
“这么快就醒了？”一个声音传来，“我可是用了能放倒一头大象的麻醉剂量。”  
王源睁开泪水迷蒙的眼睛，看见一个模糊的人影朝他走来。  
“哭了？怕疼？”那个身影轻快地说，“习惯了就没那么疼了。”  
王源认出他是谁了。  
张大宝还领他和这人一起吃过饭……法学院的辩论队长，张大宝的表哥。  
那个人拉了把椅子到他床前坐下，刺耳的声音翻搅着王源的脑浆。  
“第一次见到你我就觉出不太对劲……”他微笑着回忆道，“但谁能想到一面之缘的陌生人竟然是未注册的同类呢？”  
“后来看到你和王俊凯一起，我才开始注意你。”他的声音变冷了点：“我很好奇。这一辈的领袖、高贵的纯血白虎怎么会和你这种平凡的小人物混在一起？”  
他冷笑了一声。“再后来，就出现了你们谈恋爱的传言。呵，真是稀奇！”  
“我倒要看看白虎放着螣蛇不娶，选了个什么样的货色！”  
提起螣蛇，他脸色有点扭曲，伸出手指碰了碰王源被泪水打湿的脸。  
“想不到啊……竟然是龙裔。你自己不清楚吧？龙族可比白虎稀罕多了！”  
“你们上床了？看你这白白嫩嫩的样子，是不是伺候王俊凯伺候的舒服得很？——龙族竟然出了你这样的种，真是……”  
“……贱货！”  
他恶狠狠地骂了一声，但没有动手，呼吸急促地又盯了他一会儿，离开了。

王源发着抖，眼睛像关不严的水龙头一样涌出眼泪。太疼了，他的思维都模糊了，视线里的画面颠倒、扭曲，那个人的声音像一道道重锤砸在他脑袋上。他紧紧地蜷缩着自己，牙关打战，脑海里一遍遍地呼唤着王俊凯的名字。  
救我。


End file.
